In some on-line environments, local IT security staff block all programs which may compromise or otherwise disclose information on a local domain to sources outside the domain. For example, local IT security staff block remote collaboration applications which may give users outside the local domain various rights to the screen or desktop of a computer on the domain. In a specific example, a remote collaboration tool may give a remote user external to a local domain the ability to control the desktop of a computer on the local domain. Healthcare, pharmaceutical, financial, defense, Federal Government, and other regulated, risk-averse IT environments are typical examples of environments where such programs are blocked. Thus, to be compatible with these types of secure environments, provisioning of on-line resources must permit local IT security staff to communicate policies to protect the interests of a specific domain.
One option for compatibility is to modify the registry on each computer. When using a computer's registry, a software client will always refer to the registry when executing. A problem with this solution is that it is difficult to deploy the registry settings to every computer on a network, which could be in the thousands. Another option would be to direct software toward an active directory. A problem with this solution, however, requires pre-programming of the software client.